Falling
by Its-perfectly-reckless
Summary: A day at the beach leads to a life or death situation. But it also gives two people the chance to get to know one another. *Smut ahead* - ByaRan *I do not own Bleach or the characters*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know it's been forever since I've posted anything, but the husband and I have been busy backpacking Europe for the last 6 weeks, and before that we were preparing for this trip. But good news! I have been writing on every train and bus along the way, so I have a new story here for you guys...and it's complete as well! It's a short one, but I'll be updating MIT before too long so there is that to look forward to as well! Hope you enjoy, and as always let me know what you think with a review or a message ^_^**

* * *

It was the day of the annual SWA beach trip. This year however, they couldn't rent the entire beach out, so there were humans there with them as well. That meant that they had to be in gigais, so as not to startle anyone. That was all well and fine with him though. He could still compete in the sand sculpting contest, which he would undoubtedly win, and that was really all that mattered to him.

Though once that was over with he found himself a little bored. He discovered an area of the beach where swimming wasn't allowed, due to rough waters and riptides, and decided a walk sounded like a good idea. The feel of the water and the wet sand under his feet was very relaxing, and it helped that there was not another living soul down that particular stretch of sand. Being alone was something that he was used to, but lately he'd grown restless in his solitude.

Longing for company was something he was not familiar with, and he didn't know what to do. Other than his sister and lieutenant, there was no one he could call a friend, he only had acquaintances. And that was only because of his position in the Gotei, otherwise he might not know anyone but his family. His reputation preceded him wherever he might go, so making new friends would be difficult to say the least.

Walking further out until the water was up over his ankles, he stopped to take in the scenery. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining on the water in a way that made it look like there were diamonds scattered across the waves. Trees were bowing to the breeze and the sky was a magnificent blue. In the distance however, it looked as though there would be a storm moving in on the fun within an hour or two.

He was about to turn and head back towards the sand when a bright glint to his right caught his eye. What he saw was quite breathtaking. There stood lieutenant Matsumoto, clad in a tiny white bikini with the wind in her golden hair and the sun's rays reflecting off of it. She was standing atop a large break wall made of rocks, enjoying the breeze and the light mist of water from the waves crashing into it. He may have been a nobleman, who'd been celibate for sometime, but he still recognized that the woman was indeed very beautiful.

The annual beach trip was normally one of her favorite days, but this year with all the humans around, she just wasn't feeling it. She was used to men staring at her, but in a bikini their looks went from stares to leering very quickly. It was one thing to be looked at as though her body was appreciated, but in this case she felt like she was being sized up. Like they were preparing to devour her whole, and she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling it gave her.

She was familiar with that feeling thanks to her days in th Rukongai, and when she got to the academy she had promised herself that she would never put up with it again. So she decided to wander off alone down a worn path through the trees, before she decided to deck one of the creeps. Sometimes being alone was best, and she had learned to survive on her own very early thanks to Gin. He'd left her alone more often, and for longer, than she cared to admit. At least to anyone other than herself.

Honestly though, she was starting to hate being alone. She'd felt lonely since long before Gin had left her for the last time. And she'd let it get the best of her on a few occasions, leading to a very brief and misguided fling with a guy who was all wrong for her, and a few one night stands. The problem with those situations, was that she always ended up feeling not only more lonely afterwards, but also feeling bad about herself. One night stands weren't who she was, no matter how much the gossip hounds tried to make it true. If only she could find someone to be her companion, someone who wanted more than just her body in the end. But how would she go about doing that? She hadn't dated anyone besides Gin before. If you could even call what they had dating.

Reaching the end of the pathway, she came to an outcrop of rocks, made into a breakwall along the water. The breeze was light and the splashes of mist from the waves crashing against it felt perfect. She decided to find a spot closer to the edge and just take it all in. She might even be able to work on her tan without prying eyes ruining it.

Or maybe not. After about twenty minutes she felt eyes on her person and began looking around. Was that Captain Kuchiki staring at her from a distance? Or was she just imagining it? He was probably just enjoying his privacy, same as her. Why would he be staring at her? There was no way he was interested in anything that had to do with her. Though she would admit that he was the best looking eye candy Soul Society had to offer. So maybe she could enjoy the view from her perch a little longer.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there staring at her. But she must have felt his gaze because she started to look around until her head turned in his direction.  
He knew then that she'd definitely seen him, for she gave a small wave. If he'd done nothing in response,she might not have known he was staring, but he'd instinctively waved back. Great, now she probably thought he was some kind of creepy perv or something.

This was not the first time that his attentions had been captured by the woman, but certainly the first time that she may have noticed. Oh Gods...when he put it like that it only made him seem more creepy. But that had never been his intention. He'd admired her from afar ever since their days in the academy, keeping his distance because being interested in a commoner was not allowed. Although he did eventually marry one anyways, it seemed it was not meant to be and he was a widower within a few short years.

But even when he was married and in all the years since, Matsumoto was always able to capture him and his imagination. If she were a noblewoman, he was sure he'd have done all he could to keep other men from claiming her as theirs. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and he didn't mean her body. Though it was very nice, her face was what really got him. Those blue eyes and that mischievous smile made him wonder what hid behind them.

If ever given the chance, he would be sure to find out. But just as for the last hundred years or so, she was out of his reach. Even if he did have the courage to talk to her, he wouldn't know where to start. Though as it turned out, fate was about to intervene.

She'd given a little wave in Kuchiki's direction, and he responded in kind. So she was right, he had been watching her. 'Let him look.' she thought to herself. She was certainly going to admire him as much as possible from this distance.

Settling herself on the flattest rock she could find, she stretched out and let the sun warm her skin against the slight chill from the water. Leaning back she braced herself with her arms and tilted her head up towards the sun. Sure, she couldn't see Kuchiki this way, but she knew he was still there. She could feel his gaze still resting on her, and for some reason, she didn't feel uneasy about it.

An hour or so must have passed before the light and warmth began to fade. The water on her skin had gone from pleasantly cool, to downright freezing. Looking over to the beach, Kuchiki had moved back to the sand and was just stirring from what looked like a relaxing nap. Thunder rolled overhead and she realized the party was over, time to get up and get going back to the meetup spot.

It was just her luck of course that as soon as she made to get up a huge wave crashed against the rocks, and she was soaked with ice cold water. That was followed by her slipping on the now wet rocks. She'd not only landed on her ass, but she'd also somehow managed to cut her leg pretty badly on the way down. Shit that had hurt! Too bad she was stuck in her gigai or she could have used shunpo to get herself to Unohana. Her soul candy was sitting on her towel, back where everyone else was. And then things went from bad to worse.

He'd eventually broken himself from his trance and made his way back to the sand, stretching out and enjoying the sun. He must have inadvertently fell asleep though, for the next thing he knew he was awakened to the sound of thunder. Large dark clouds had made their way over the area and the storm appeared as though it would be rough.

Looking to her perch on the rocks he could see Matsumoto stirring as well. He felt bad as he watched her get drenched by a large wave of water, and then even worse as she slipped and fell. She was grabbing at her leg and he surmised that she had gotten hurt. But before he could make a move to go to her aid, another much larger wave crashed over her and suddenly she was gone.

Worried for her safety he began scanning the waters below where she had been. She was hurt and possibly unable to swim, he had to find her. If only he'd thought to bring his soul candy with him, he'd have been able to get to her without a problem. But alas, that was not going to be possible, he was just going to have to do it the hard way. Making his way into the water he saw her blonde head rise above the surface, arms flailing against the rough waters as the waves tried to drag her under and throw her against the rocks as well.

With no time to think, he dove into the cold water and started swimming in her direction as fast as he could, trying to keep an eye on her all the while. When he finally reached her, he realized that she was caught in a small riptide and was unable to get herself out. Getting as close as he could without getting sucked in himself, he reached out for her and wound an arm around her midsection, pulling her to him. There was a small cave under the rocks, so he swam there, planning to check her injuries and allow her a moment to breath before helping her climb back up to higher ground.

The saltwater made the gash in her leg burn like hell, and the waters were so rough she was having trouble getting her bearings and keeping her head above water. The power of the tides and waves combined kept dragging her back down, and she was starting to feel a sense of panic. Just when she started to think that she might drown out there, she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her waist and tug her back up. Her back collided with a muscled body and she knew without looking that it had to be him. She was being saved by the great Captain Kuchiki.

Gasping for air, and doing her best to swim with him she managed to ignore the pain in her leg long enough to get to solid ground. They had entered a small cave just under where she had been swept away. And by small she meant tiny, she wasn't sure either of them could stand at their full height once inside.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, are you alright?" His deep voice asked, his face just inches from hers.

"I think so...at least I will be. Thank you. I might have drown out there if it wasn't for you." She replied sheepishly. She was embarrassed, but also feeling flush due to his proximity to her.

"A thank you is not necessary, but you are welcome nonetheless. Come, let me get a look at your leg. It seems a deeper wound than I would have thought." He said quietly, pulling back and lifting her leg at the knee.

"Oh great, so you saw me fall? That's just wonderful." She griped, more to herself than to him.

"You do not need to be embarrassed, I am simply glad that I was able to assist you." Taking the zippered hoodie he'd been wearing off.

"OOOWWWW! What the hell are you doing?" She yelped out between gritted teeth.

"My apologies. You are still bleeding, so we must put pressure on the wound." He stated, tearing the fabric in half and tying each piece around her injured calf.

Now that he mentioned it, she was feeling a little light headed. Though she was sure that it wasn't entirely from blood loss. He was even sexier up close and even though she knew it wasn't the time for those kind of thoughts, she couldn't stop her heartbeat from picking up it's pace.

Helping her to her feet, it turned out that she could not place weight on her leg. And he again cursed himself for not having his soul candy with him. He needed to get her to Captain Unohana as soon as possible, but it was going to take much longer this way. Deciding that carrying her would work best he lifted her into his arms. It was awkward holding her like that when he couldn't even stand up to his full height, but it would have to work. She let out a little yelp of surprise, and though he would never say it out loud he thought it was one of the cutest things he'd ever heard. He would also not mention the blush forming across her cheeks at his action.

"Hold onto me tightly. With the wind and rain, it is going to be difficult to get out of here safely." His own grip on her tightening a little.

She nodded and put her arms around his neck. He knew it wasn't the time for impure thoughts, but she was soaking wet and pressed against his bare skin. And when he looked down at her, he had a spectacular view of her chest as well. Gentleman or not, it was hard to ignore. Shaking the dirty thoughts away, he vowed to himself that when they got back home he would find a way to talk to her, to get to know her. It was time to branch out and stop closing himself off, and why not start with woman he'd been secretly admiring for so long?

Before he could take more than two steps towards the exit of the cave though, lightning struck extremely close by and there was a rush of heat, and electricity that lit up the air around them for a moment. The hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end, and she buried her head in the crook of his neck as the entrance completely collapsed in front of them. Using his own body as a shield, he protected her from the falling rock as best he could. It was now pitch black in the small space, and he felt her arms tighten their hold on him for a second. Was she scared?

"Kuchiki, are you ok? What happened?" She asked as he gently put her down again.

"I am fine, it appears that our exit has been cut off thanks to that lightning strike. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, no worse for wear than I was."

"Good. I will see if I can get some of the stones to move so we can get out of here. Just stay where you are." He stated.

They were trapped, really and truly trapped. No matter what he tried, the fallen debris had created a solid wall between them and the outside. Great, what the hell was he supposed to do now? He couldn't even use kido in his damned gigai!

"I guess we will have to wait for the others to realize we are missing and come looking for us." He said with a sigh.

"I'm sure they will, and hopefully soon." She replied.

It was dark, cold and damp in their little "prison" and she was trying to focus on anything but that. It felt like it was getting harder to breathe, and although it was dark she felt like the cave was getting smaller by the minute, the silence between them wasn't helping either. She couldn't see anything and she was freezing her ass off after being soaked by the ocean waves. As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop herself from starting to shiver, her teeth chattering together in response.

"Matsumoto, are you alright? What is that noise?" He asked.

"My teeth. I'm really cold...and I'm trying really hard not to completely flip my shit right now." She responded.

"I'm sorry...flip your shit? Why would you do that?" His tone full of confusion.

"I didn't want to say anything, but I'm claustrophobic...I can't handle small enclosed spaces. I feel like the walls are closing in on me, it makes me lose my mind." She said quietly.

The next thing she knew she was pulled against a warm body, and strong arms were holding her close. God, he even felt sexy. It was not at all what she'd been expecting though, and it took her several seconds to react.

"What are you doing?"

"Body heat...it will keep us both warm. Now, as for the other issue at hand, you are in my arms. If I am not being crushed, then you will not be crushed either. Though I know it is not that easy to ignore." He said quietly.

"Close your eyes. Firstly, take a few slow, deep breaths. I want you to picture a wide open field...it's a warm, sunny day with a perfect breeze rolling through every so often. There are wildflowers in shades of pink, red, purple, and even yellow as far as the eye can see. It is just the two of us, and we are stretched out on a blanket, watching the clouds roll by."

"Mmm, you're so warm." Was all she could manage to say in return.

She was definitely envisioning the scene he laid out for her, and she was feeling calmer by the minute. She appreciated everything he was doing on her behalf, no one had ever tried to help her through this kind of situation before. It was also hard to deny that being in his arms was helping the most. There was something about it that just felt...right somehow. As if the world around her stopped existing, and all there was, was the two of them.

"I am glad. Now, lastly...and even though I am not very good at it, I believe some conversation will help keep your mind off of things."

"Ok, well we're half naked, soaking wet, and curled up together in pitch black darkness...so what do you wanna talk about?" She asked with a giggle.

She couldn't resist the opportunity to tease him, even if it wasn't really the time for it. She might never get another chance to try and throw the nobleman for a loop. The only regret was that she couldn't see his face, but she definitely felt his heartbeat pick up and his lower half was now perked up from her words. He shifted awkwardly trying to keep her from feeling it, so he was either a gentleman or embarrassed, or both.


	2. Chapter 2

She just had to put it that way didn't she? Like just having her in his lap wasn't hard enough to ignore already? It had been far too many years since he'd been this close to a woman, let alone one as beautiful as she was, and his body was easily excited by the sensation. Not to mention the fact that she seemed to fit perfectly against him...holding her felt right somehow. And that was something he had not been prepared for.

The silence between them was suddenly deafening, and he realized that he needed to say something before it dragged on any longer. Otherwise she might catch on that he was thinking too hard about her words, and possibly realize that he was currently sporting an erection, well, half of one anyways. It was too cold for him to be standing at full attention, but he was currently glad for that.

"Well...I suppose we could take this rare opportunity to get to know a little about one another." He finally replied.

"Ok...umm...what's your favorite season?" She asked after a long pause.

"Winter. And you?"

"What?! Winter? I hate winter! It's way too cold and gloomy outside. I prefer summer all the way. Warm weather and sunshine are the best. Ok, you're turn." She responded.

"My turn?" He asked perplexed.

"Yeah, to ask a question. You didn't think I would let you get away with only answering my questions did you?" She said with a light laugh.

"I suppose not. As I have stated though, I am not good with conversation."

"Why do you say that?"

"Do I seem like the kind of man who has a lot to say?"

"Actually yes."

"I am not sure how you came to that conclusion...enlighten me if you would." Making himself a little more comfortable by leaning back against the cave wall.

"Well, you're a noble, so of course you know how to be efficient, conveying or receiving the pertinent information without dragging it out . But just because you choose not to waste time or words, that doesn't mean you don't have plenty to say in that head of yours." Her finger finding his temple at that last part.

"Or maybe you think you suck at conversation, because you seem to have no one to talk to." She said as an afterthought.

"I guess that is likely. My reputation seems to cause people to keep me at arms length. I think most of them are afraid of me...and some of them should be to be honest. But even if I wanted to , I do not know where to begin to remedy my lack of company. Or Friends rather." He replied honestly.

"Well...first of all, you need to start small. You can't just walk up and ask people if you can be their friend...well you can if its someone like me I suppose."

"Look, just try not to be so forward or curt with people for awhile. Answer them honestly when they ask you questions, don't just spout out the answer that is expected of you, or tell them that it isn't important. You have to give people the chance to know you, not the captain or the nobleman...just you. I assume you are human after all, right?"

"Of course. I suppose I do let my duties dictate my words and actions quite often. A side effect of closing myself off after the death of my wife…" He trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you think about that."

"It is fine. It does not hurt like it used to...but I guess it is hard to recover from the isolation I put myself through. I do not know how to be social any longer."

"Well, you're doing pretty good being social with me right now. Just stick with me and you'll be a social butterfly before you know it!"

He could hear the smile on her face through her voice and it made him want to see it. He secretly hoped that when this was all over and they were back home, that she did genuinely want him around. She was easy to talk to, which was new for him, and he was sure that she was right. Continuing to "hang out" with her could only be beneficial for his social life, which was non existent currently.

"Well, since it is my turn to ask a question...what made you decide to join the academy and become a soul reaper?"

"Most people assume that I only did it to follow Gin...like a lost puppy or something. And while that's partially true, it's not the real reason. I just don't bother to correct them, because the real reason is something most people wouldn't want to talk about." She replied matter of factly.

"My apologies...if it is too personal…"

"I came to terms with it a long time ago...maybe it's time I actually told someone…"

"You've never told anyone...at all?"

"No...Gin found out after the fact, but I refused to talk about it with him. Maybe it's the dark, or maybe it's just you but I feel like I can finally talk about it...like I _need_ to talk about it for once."

"Your secret will be safe with me, of that I can assure you." Running his hands up and down her arms in a gesture of comfort and warmth.

"I was around twelve or thirteen...my body had just started to change and I'd developed breasts almost overnight. Gin had been gone for quite awhile at that point and I'd decided that he'd abandoned me, not knowing he was at the academy. Anyways, I was wandering around on the side streets of the district, looking for food, or money, or anything I might be able to sell to get food." She stopped to take a deep breath before continuing and he could feel her starting to shake.

"I wasn't paying attention to the people around me, and before I knew it someone grabbed me and ran off to a more private location...one where no one would hear me scream...or at least that's what he told me. I struggled to get away of course, but he put a knife to my throat and threatened to kill me...he said he'd let me live if I just let him have his way with me…"

He could feel her hot tears falling on his collarbone, and his blood started to boil at the thought of anyone doing such a thing as what she was describing. He knew there were a lot of rotten criminals in the Rukongai, but he'd never dreamed such things happened to the women there, least of all children. He found himself wondering if anything similar had ever happened to his wife, or Rukia for that matter.

"You don't have to continue if you do not wish...I am sorry that I brought it up."

"No. I need to finally say this out loud...I've held it in for too many years."

"All I could do was lay there and cry, while he...while he raped me." The pain from that moment was evident in her voice as she continued.

"He ended up doing a lot of damage to me...there was so much blood I thought I might die anyways. And by the time I had dragged myself back to the place I called home, I felt like I _wanted_ to die...I was so numb inside. I curled up in a ball in my bed and didn't move until Gin returned. I can't remember how much time had passed, only that I was weak, pale and starving. Gin had come home to check on me and tell me where he'd been. He'd come to tell me that he was finally strong enough to protect me."

"I remember he'd called for help from a healer, it had been Unohana that showed up, though I'm not sure she'd remember it. She was still an unranked officer at the time. He was so angry, he kept asking me what the man looked like, promising he'd make him pay. But I never told him, I didn't want him to get blood on his hands for me. I had planned to get revenge myself one day. That's why I decided to follow him to the academy."

He wasn't sure how to respond, he didn't know what to say to her. All he could do was stroke her hair and hold her close. She had just told him her biggest secret and there was nothing he could do to make her feel better about it. Wanting to know what made her take the path to where she was had seemed like such an innocent and simple question at the time.

"Why have you never told anyone before now?"

"Because I didn't want people to look at me with pity in their eyes...like they did after Gin defected with Aizen...or after he died. I decided that it wasn't going to shape my whole life."

"Well, I can promise you that the next time you see me, you won't find pity in these eyes...but rather admiration for the strength you posses." He said.

"I'm sorry...thank you for listening. We should really talk about something else now though." She said.

"It's your turn to ask a question...please, anything you wish." He replied quietly.

She wasted no time in drying her tears and changing the subject to lighter and more fun topics. She was far stronger than she realized, being able to come to terms with something like that and then moving on with her life. Honestly, he was glad for the change in mood that came with the rest of the conversation. She told jokes and asked him to tell her some as well. Her laughter was contagious, he couldn't recall the last time he had laughed out loud until his sides hurt.

Eventually though, she became sleepy. Yawning and placing her head against his chest. He presumed it was a combination of tears, laughter and blood loss that wore her out. Her leg had to be continuing to bleed, and once she was snoring gently against him, he started to wonder where their rescue team was at. They had to be looking for the two of them by now, what was taking so long?

Honestly he felt pretty useless not being able to get them out of there himself, but it was not the time for self deprecation. They would show up eventually, so there was really no need to worry. Until then he would relax and enjoy holding her close.

Byakuya had made her feel so comfortable that she had fallen asleep. Her dreams had been of the field of flowers he had described to calm her down. Which was a relief after what she had told him about. She hadn't dreamed of that day for a long time and was glad it had stayed that way. Unfortunately though, she woke to the feeling of him lifting and moving her, a string of curse words coming out of him. That was very unlike him, at least as far as she knew.

"Kuchiki, what's the matter?" She called out sleepily.

"I do not wish to alarm you...but water is making it's way in with us."

"Fucking hell...can this day get any worse?"

"Hopefully, the pressure from the water will at least break a hole in the wall of debris. Then we can get ourselves out of here." He replied, his tone hopeful.

She hoped he was right. But until then, the warmth they had generated was slowly being seeped away by the freezing cold water that was now starting to fill the cave. She'd been sitting on his lap, but it didn't take long for the water to reach her as well. Trying not to think about the worst case scenario, she found herself clutching onto him tighter and pressing herself against him harder, desperate to keep some heat between them.

Once the water reached his waist however, he deemed it necessary to try and break through the wall of rocks once more. But once again, it was to no avail. He couldn't stand to his full height, and therefore was unable to get the right amount of leverage necessary to use himself as a battering ram. Great, so was this how she was going to die? After all the Hell she'd survived? Where was her captain? Or Renji? Or Rukia? Hell, even Yoruichi?

The sound of what could only be a lightning strike followed by rolling thunder told her the storm was in fact still raging out there. Surely that was what was holding everyone up right? There was no way they could have just forgotten about them, or left them behind. Could they? No, they would come. She had to believe that.

With the water starting to rise higher still, they changed their positions. They were now both on their knees, facing one another. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, running a hand through her hair. She was thankful for his attempts to soothe her and keep her calm, and honestly just being so close to him was enough. But it was quickly becoming a life or death situation and it seemed that even he was starting to lose his cool.

"Matsumoto...may I kiss you?" He suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"What? Why?" It hadn't been the answer she meant to give, but his question had thrown her for a loop.

"Well...if this ends up being my last moments...I do not wish to die without kissing a beautiful woman once more." He replied quietly, his lips just inches from her ear.

"Oh...okay...then yes...I suppose you can." She stuttered out. Just the thought of his lips on hers was making her feel warm, and a little tingly if she was being honest.

He ran a thumb over her mouth, most likely so he wouldn't miss his goal in the the blackness and -from what she could tell in the dark- hesitated for a moment. The anticipation was killing her, making her heart beat faster than she thought possible. Now that he was getting closer, she'd never wanted to kiss anyone more than she did in that moment. And then she felt it, the softest, gentlest kiss anyone had ever given her. Then he did it again, and again, and again until the spark she felt caused flames to erupt inside her.

If he was going to be the last man she ever kissed she wasn't going to hold anything back. Grabbing a handful of his hair she pressed her lips, as well as her body, into him with all the force of the passion she felt in that moment. He responded in kind, deepening the kiss and running his hands all over her, but keeping her against him. It seemed he wasn't planning to hold back either, a small, sexy moan coming out of him every so often.

His kiss made her feel dizzy, stealing the breath from her lungs and causing a reaction in her body that she hadn't felt in years. If he'd kissed her like that at any other time, in any other place, she would have let him take her, right there, without thought, without question. His fingers felt as though they were making trails of fire along her skin, the most delicious burn left in their wake, and she thanked every God she could think of, for giving her the chance to experience this with him before she died. It could have only been better if they'd not been facing death.

Her lips were as soft and sweet as he'd always imagined they would be. But they were also far more dangerous, making him drop his guard and get lost in the moment. He'd never intended to "grope" or touch her in any way, but when she twisted a hand into his hair and forcefully pulled him closer, he couldn't help himself. He ran his hands up and down her body, over every inch of skin he could find. Her neck, her back, her hips and her thighs. Her kiss made him feel as though he was intoxicated, completely off balance and he had never enjoyed that feeling more.

She also felt heavenly against him, and he prayed to every God he could think of, to not let it be their last day alive. Now that he'd gotten a small taste of her, he wanted more...he wanted all of her, everything she had to offer. But in their current situation, no matter how much either of them may have wanted to take things further, it simply would not be possible. Why was is that he was only getting this chance with her now? When they were possibly about to die?

They continued kissing for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few short minutes, both gasping for air once they finally broke apart. Pressing his forehead to hers, he was at a loss for words. What was there to say after sharing something so intense and passionate? The only things on his mind were completely inappropriate if he was being honest, so he settled for cupping her face in his hands and keeping her close.

"Kuchiki...I want you to know I'm sorry. You wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for me. And even though it sounds selfish...I'm glad that if I'm going to die today, I won't be alone...thank you." She said quietly, kissing him softly once more.

"My being here with you, is not your fault. I chose to come to your aid of my own volition. But I am also glad that I will not die alone. I just wish we'd had more time to get to know one another, without a life or death predicament. You are a wonderful, intelligent, strong and beautiful woman Matsumoto." Sqeezing her tight within his embrace.

At this point they were both shivering, the water temperature practically freezing, and he was sure if there had been light they would be able to see their breath as it escaped them. The water was now rising up over his shoulders and he was finally losing hope that they would be found in time. Knowing that she was a few inches shorter than himself, he put an arm around her thighs and lifted her up. He would do more for her if he thought he could, but for now his simple action would at least keep her breathing for a few extra minutes.

"Thank you. I wish we had more time too. For a guy with a reputation for being cold and callous...you're actually quite warm and personable. I wasn't expecting you to be funny though." She said with a giggle.

"You're a really good listener...it's too bad I'll never get to hear you laugh again...or see you smile." Her tone laced with melancholy.

"Kuchiki...I'm scared." She whispered suddenly, her arms tightening their grip on him.

"Me too...but I am right here with you...and if there is a life after this, I will be there with you too." He said quietly, stroking her hair and squeezing her in a gesture of reassurance.


	3. Chapter 3

Who knew, maybe in the next life he could spend more time with her. Without the pressure from his noble title, without feeling afraid of what his family would say. Yes, if there was another life after this, he was going to make sure that she was a part of it.

The water was now threatening to swallow them completely, and he kissed her lips one last time before he heard her take a deep breath, just moments before he had to do the same. Seconds seemed to stretch on for hours without the ability to see or breath, and within a couple minutes she had reached her limit. He heard bubbles escape her and then felt her go limp in his arms, wishing like hell there was something he could do.

His lungs were burning something fierce, straining and aching for air. Honestly, he was amazed that he had managed to hold out for so long, and just as he was about to give up and exhale, a sliver of light made it's way in from the blocked entrance. Seconds later the opening had been blown wide open. On the other side were the worried faces of her captain and his sister.

He swam to the surface as fast as he could, gasping for air once he broke through. There was no time to enjoy it however, as the woman in his arms was still unresponsive. Getting to land as fast as possible and laying her on the sand, he started CPR , praying silently for her to be alright.

"Come on...come on Matsumoto. Breath, just breath already." He repeated out loud as he worked.

Looking up he could see the worry on her captains face, as well as his sisters and everyone else around them. It was as if no one dared to speak, waiting with baited breath to see if she would come back to them. Her skin was almost blue from the cold of the water and lack of air, and her lips were completely purple.

After a minute or two, panic at the thought of her dying started to set in, and he was on the edge of shouting at her lifeless form when she finally coughed up water and started to take deep gasping breaths. He couldn't remember ever feeling more relieved, and placed a hand on her cheek, turning her head to face him.

"Kuchiki...are we dead?" She asked, blinking in confusion.

"No...we were saved. We are alive still." Smiling down at her.

Finding out they were still alive was excellent news, but she couldn't seem to respond verbally. Suddenly it was as if she couldn't function, her body not responding to the commands she was giving it. Her mind went hazy next, and she could no longer seem to think straight.

"Where is captain Unohana? Her leg needs medical treatment immediately." He stated, looking for the healer in the small group that had gathered around them.

"I'm right here, don't worry we'll get this patched up in no time." The woman responded from right next to her.

When had she gotten there? Where the hell were they anyways? Why couldn't she remember what happened? Her brain felt like mush, and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. She vaguely remembered being really cold, but she didn't feel cold now. It had been dark, so dark she couldn't see, but there had been warmth too.

Unohana was asking her questions, but she was so confused and lost in her own thoughts that she didn't answer the woman. She couldn't seem to even focus her eyes on the healer's face, let alone form words. And then everything went black.

"Isane...I'm afraid we have a much bigger problem than the injury to Matsumoto's leg." Unohana said softly.

She was so worried for Matsumoto that she hadn't noticed her brother was not all there either. With the lieutenant of the 4th helping him to his feet, she watched as he stumbled and fell back to the sand below.

"Brother, are you alright?" Rushing to his side.

"I am fine...I don't need this...I am not cold." He slurred out, taking the towel around his shoulders off. Attempting to get back on his feet, he couldn't seem to stay upright. He resembled a child that was still learning to walk. Something was indeed very wrong with him. She'd never seen him lose control of himself like that before.

"Agreed captain. Kuchiki seems to be experiencing symptoms of severe hypothermia. And I assume Matsumoto is the same."

Hypothermia? From what she knew, it was really dangerous. In fact that was why she and captain Hitsugaya had been the ones to dive into that cold water to retrieve them. Both of them had a very high resistance to the cold, which made sense considering their zanpaktou. In fact, despite that, Unohana had still warned the two of them not to spend too long in the water. Resistance to cold or not, they were both still susceptible to it.

To be honest though, neither of them had been thinking or worrying about themselves at that moment. Her brother was in danger and that was all she could seem to think about, and she was sure it was the same for Hitsugaya. While he may not be openly affectionate with his lieutenant, everyone knew she was like a big sister to him.

If only they had found them sooner, that was all she could think as she watched the healers work. It was almost too late as it was. It had been difficult to track them, not just because of the storm, but because they were in gigais. That limited the distance their spiritual pressure could be felt from. And really, it had taken a little while to realize that they might be in trouble. Plus they had no idea if the two of them were together or not. So there was really no good place to start.

Renji and a few others had gone off toward the direction that he'd last seen Byakuya and she had gone with Unohana and Hitsugaya in another direction, as she'd been the last to see Matsumoto wander off alone. But it had taken precious time for the group to determine that the two of them were not coming back to the meeting spot and decide to start looking for them in the first place.

When they had reached the end of the path that Matsumoto had taken, they found themselves at what they initially thought was a dead end. There was nothing but rocks, and waves crashing against them. They assumed that she had gone elsewhere until something shiny caught Unohana's eye. Hitsugaya immediately recognized it as Rangiku's ankle bracelet, and as he looked over the edge of the rocks the fear in his eyes became evident. He was worried that she had fallen and was possibly dead.

But before anyone could voice that possibility out loud they felt a wave of spiritual pressure hit them. It was weak, and full of fear, but it was definitely Matsumoto. And her brothers was right behind it, a tinge of panic coloring his energy. That meant they were alive, which was a relief, but where the hell were they? Why were they scared and panicked?

Looking out into the distance they could see the other search party on the beach and flagged them down, signaling for them to come meet up with them. Yoruichi had been the one to figure out that they were right under everyone's feet. She had thought something looked different when looking over at the rock wall from the beach, and remembered that there had been a cave under part of it. It had of course disappeared, and the logical conclusion was that the two of them were somehow trapped down there.

Finding them had been a relief that she couldn't put into words, but seeing Matsumoto hanging lifeless in her brothers arms worried her that they had been too late. Not to mention she'd never seen him look so scared before, and she wondered what might have happened between them in that cave. Luckily Rangiku was revived, but if they'd been even a minute later, both of them might not have made it. And that was something she didn't even want to think about. However, if they were indeed suffering from severe hypothermia, they weren't out of danger yet.

"We need to get them both back to Soul Society immediately. Yoruichi-san, Captain Fon...you two are the fastest. Please take them ahead of the rest of us. Inform my squad of their condition and tell them I will be there shortly." Unohana said, standing and moving out of the way. Both her brother and Matsumoto had lost consciousness quickly, and there was no time to waste.

"How the hell did they even end up in that cave to begin with? I want to be angry with Rangiku, cause I'm sure she did something stupid...but if Kuchiki was involved, how stupid could it have really been?" Hitsugaya spoke as they made their way back through the dangai towards home.

"I don't know. I'm also curious as to what happened. The two of them doing anything together seems unlikely to begin with. I mean, I don't think I've ever seem them interact with one another. Other than the occasional exchange of paperwork of course. So how did they end up trapped together? Right now though, I'm more worried about them being alright." She replied.

"Yeah. I guess we'll have to wait. But I'm sure squad 4 will take good care of them and have them back on their feet in no time." He replied reassuringly.

Between the blood loss, the hypothermia, and the lack of oxygen to her brain for at least 2-3 minutes, Unohana was worried that she might not wake up. Or that if she did, there was a possibility that she might not be the same anymore. That the damage to her brain cells, if serious enough could cause her to be almost a different person entirely, one who wasn't fully functional anymore.

He wasn't worried about that though, Rangiku was strong and she'd come out the other side just fine, he knew it. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He spent every free moment he had at her bedside, holding her hand and asking her to fight. Asking her to come back to him, things just weren't the same without her. And if she died like this, without him getting the chance to say goodbye, or tell her how much he really cared, it would kill him inside.

Captain Kuchiki woke two days after they were admitted, Rukia having to calm him and make him relax. His first concern had been Matsumoto and if she was alright and it made him wonder, when had he ever cared that much about a comrade? Something had to have happened in that cave...and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He knew it wasn't really his business, and he always said he didn't want to know about her personal life, but after what Gin had done to her heart, he was more protective of Rangiku these days.

They had released Kuchiki the same day he woke, but he too spent every free moment at her bedside, waiting for her to wake. He seemed to be feeling guilty, blaming himself for what had happened to her, and this only made him more suspicious of the man's motives when it came to his lieutenant. Though when Rukia finally got him to tell them what had happened and how they ended up in that predicament, he suddenly understood.

Finally after a little more than a week, she stirred and her eyes opened. He couldn't stop tears of relief from rushing to his eyes as he called her name softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Hi…" She replied quietly, still shaking the sleep from her mind.

"It's good to see you...You've had me so worried...you've had us all so scared."

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you...what happened? How long have I been out?" She asked, confusion in her tone.

"Well, I don't know all the details exactly, but you hurt your leg and lost a lot of blood...and you ended up with a bad case of hypothermia, not to mention that you almost drown and had no oxygen to your brain for a few minutes...you've been here for a little more than a week." He replied, trying to remain matter of fact and not upset her.

"Holy shit...Kuchiki! Where is he? Is he alright? What happened to him?" She suddenly shot up,seeming in a panic about his whereabouts.

"I'm here...I'm fine. I am relieved to see you awake." He said, entering the room, right on time.

Placing a hand on her chest and breathing a sigh of relief she laid back into the pillows again, seemingly much calmer. He allowed them to talk for a few minutes uninterrupted, but if he was being honest that was only because he was trying to figure out what was happening right in front of his eyes.

He couldn't recall ever seeing Kuchiki smile, and he'd definitely never heard the man laugh before. And what was that look in his eyes when he gazed at Rangiku? Even stranger, was the look in her eyes...he'd never seen her look at someone like that before, nor had he ever seen her acting shy and blushing genuinely. Usually that kind of behavior was an act, but not this time. It was as if they forgot he was there for a few minutes. Of course he knew she could handle herself, but he was still going to keep an eye on this development, no one was going to hurt her again.

Once Unohana arrived and gave her a thorough check up, she was cleared to go home. Toshiro made her promise not to push herself and relax for the rest of the day. He always acted like he couldn't stand her, similar to how a little brother acts towards his older sister. But whenever she got hurt, he became like a doting parent instead. She didn't really mind though, it was nice to know someone cared that much.

"May I walk you home?" Kuchiki was standing outside the gates of the 4th, waiting for her.

"Umm...that would be nice, thank you." She answered.

He held out an arm for her to take, which she did gladly. She felt awkward though, and she could tell he felt it too. Their conversation in the infirmary had been jokes and "I'm glad you're okay", but what was she supposed to say to him now? They had kissed...hot, heavy and desperate because they thought they were going to die. But since that didn't happen, what now? It was honestly all she could think about everytime she looked over and attempted to say something, and he seemed to be having the same issue.

"I can't wait to get home, take a shower and cook myself something to eat." Finally breaking the silence. It wasn't much, but at least she didn't blurt something out about that kiss.

"I can imagine. If you would like, my home is closer than your barracks. I can send word ahead to have dinner started...the chefs in the kitchen can make anything you desire. You would also be able to take a shower, or even use my private hotspring...if you wish."

Was it just her or was he acting shy? She had to be imagining it, but she could swear there was a tint of pink to his cheeks. Was he also thinking about that kiss? Was he wondering what came next, or if there even was a next step, like she was?

"Oh, I couldn't impose like that..." She started.

"Nonsense. I am inviting you to be my guest, you cannot impose when you are invited. "

"Well when you put it that way...how can I say no to that offer?"

He hadn't expected her to actually say yes, but he was glad that she did. When he'd awaken in the infirmary she was the first thing on his mind, and he'd been relieved to see her alive in the bed next to his. Though with each day that passed without her waking up, he grew more and more worried. He was at her bedside every free moment he could spare, even when his family tried to drag him away. They didn't understand that he felt responsible for her well being, after all he had been the one who failed to get the two of them out of that cave before it was too late. Had he succeeded, she would have been just fine and hypothermia wouldn't have affected either of them.

He'd actually spoken to Rukia about how he was feeling, and of course she reassured him that it was not his fault. She told him that blaming himself wasn't going to help Matsumoto wake up any faster, and suggested that he talk to her. It was her belief that even though she wasn't conscious, she would still be able to hear him. So he'd taken her advice the next time he was alone with her, and told her how he felt. How sorry he was, and how he couldn't wait to see her open her eyes again. All he wanted was to see her smile and hear her laughter again.

So now that she was indeed alright, he didn't want to waste any time in continuing to get to know her. Though to be honest, the only thing he could think of while they walked was the kiss they had shared. He kept telling himself that the spark he felt had just been because they thought their lives were over, but he wasn't so sure that was really the case. He needed to know for sure, but how would he go about that? He couldn't just kiss her again out of nowhere. No, for now he would start with just enjoying her company.


	4. Chapter 4

He'd instructed the servants to find her something suitable to wear while she was taking her bath, and when she emerged from the hot spring he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. She was dressed in a light blue yukata made of a gorgeous satin, the color matching her eyes almost perfectly. It was strange, but he found her figure more alluring when she was covered up in a yukata, than when she was wearing that tiny bikini on the beach. He made a mental note to give a bonus to the servants in charge of that particular task, and reached out an arm for her to take.

Dinner was to be served in the gardens, under his favorite sakura tree per his request, and he led the way. There was a very loud silence between them for the duration of their short walk, and he wondered if maybe this had not been a good idea. But once they sat down and got comfortable, she opened the bottle of sake that was waiting for them and poured a glass for each of them. Within minutes he could feel the tension melting away.

"Man, a drink is just what I needed." She said with a sigh.

"I don't usually drink myself, but I concur."

"This is beautiful...do you eat dinner out here often?" She asked, looking out over the small pond in the distance.

"Sometimes...it's very relaxing, so I thought it would be beneficial for you."

"That was nice of you...you really are a sweet guy aren't you?"

"Thank you...I think most people would disagree with you though."

"Well they obviously don't know anything about you...so fuck 'em."

He couldn't stop himself from choking on his sake at her response, and she ended up giggling at him like a schoolgirl. That was it, the sight and sound he'd been waiting for ever since waking in that hospital bed. She took his breath away so effortlessly, and he was sure she had no idea. The urge to kiss her again was growing by the minute as they continued to talk. But thankfully, dinner arrived just in time to interrupt that train of thought.

It was probably the best meal she'd eaten in forever, and she was grateful to him for inviting her to his home. The bath had been fantastic as well, and she'd never owned clothing as expensive as the borrowed yukata she'd been given to wear. Even as a kid she didn't think she could have imagined being a guest in a place a nice as the Kuchiki manor, let alone the thought of living there.

She was having a great time with him, and found that she really enjoyed his company. The bottle of sake that they'd shared had definitely loosened both of them up, and the tension from earlier had disappeared completely. It was fun, learning that there was so much more to him than most people would ever guess. He was kind and gentle, he was generous and caring, so far from being the cold hearted asshole everyone seemed to think he was. They obviously never gave him the time of day, or tried to actually have a conversation with him.

Getting him to open up and conversate was a little tough at first, but with enough prodding he relaxed and became just like any other person. Ultimately, under all the titles and duties, the rumors and misconceptions, he really was just human. He was like any other man when he let his hair down. Well, maybe not ANY other man, he was indeed in a category all his own when it came to the way he treated her.

Most men only pretended to listen when she spoke, usually staring at her breasts the whole time, and hiding it badly. But his attention was focused solely on her face when she spoke. He actually seemed to care what she thought of their discussion topics, and not once throughout the evening had she caught him staring at her inappropriately. Not to mention, he'd kept his word about not looking at her with pity after what she'd revealed to him.

It was too bad that he was born a high noble, otherwise she may have had the courage to suck it up and ask him out. But there was no way that the two of them could ever be more than friends, regardless of their obvious attraction to one another. Hell, she was sure the two of them just being friends in the first place was going to freak his family out enough as it was. How dare he associate himself with a commoner from the streets of the Rukongai. At least that's the impression she got.

At some point he'd had another bottle of sake brought out and the laughter between them had become almost non stop. His laugh was one of the most wonderful sounds she'd ever heard, and the smile on his mouth took her breath away. He truly was the most attractive man she'd ever seen. And was it just her or had he moved closer? Or was she the one moving towards him? Either way, she noticed that the space between them was much less than it had been at the start of the evening.

In fact, their proximity was getting a little too close, and the thought of that kiss combined with the effects of the alcohol were making her feel weak. All she wanted to do was grab him and kiss him again, it was becoming really distracting, he was becoming distracting. Feigning that she was cold and snuggling up in his arms was becoming more and more tempting. But she held herself back, knowing it was not meant to be.

"Wow, the moon is almost full tonight." She said, turning their attentions to the sky. It was a gorgeous, clear night and there were more stars visible than she'd seen in quite sometime. Laying back and stretching out, she put her arms under her head and gazed at the endless shining diamonds. He followed suit, laying out right next to her.

"Looking up at the stars has always made me feel so small." She said. He didn't say anything, just looked at her as though he was waiting for her to continue.

"Like, I don't know...just thinking about how far away they are, and how big they have to be for us to see them at this distance. The universe is bigger than our brains can even fathom, so in the end we're pretty much specs of dust in the grand scheme of things."

"I suppose I do not know much about it myself. I can name and recognize the constellations, but I have no idea about their size or distance from us." He replied, staring up as he did so.

"I've learned a lot thanks to the living world and all the technology they have developed. But I still suck at knowing the names of constellations...if i can even find them." She laughed.

"Well...that one there is Cassiopeia...the one that looks kind of like a weird W." He said, pointing it out for her. He spent a few minutes pointing out all the constellations that they could see from their vantage point, and she could swear he was even closer to her now.

"Did you know that some of the stars we see are already dead and gone?" She asked.

"How is that possible?"

"It takes years for their light to travel across space, they measure distance in space as light years because light travels faster than anything else in the universe. I think the nearest star is around 4 and a half light years away. That's like 93 million miles if I remember correctly...anyways, that means that when that particular star dies, it will take between 4 and 5 years for us to see that happen. So there are stars out there that are hundreds, thousands and possibly millions of light years away, which means they may be long gone, but the light from long ago is still making it's way to us."

"That is fascinating. And you learned this in the living world?"

"Yeah, I attended a few classes at Ichigo's school a few times. That's what started my interest in learning more about space. And then I learned to use the internet to research on my own."

"Would you be willing to let me go with you to do this research one day? I would be interested in learning more about the subject of the stars...for starters at least." Turning his body so that he was propped up on one elbow, looking down at her. Yep, close...definitely close. Her heart was starting to beat faster, his proximity causing her to feel flush.

"Of course. Anytime you want."

She was far more intelligent than people gave her credit for, and he found that extremely attractive. Speaking of attractive, he found himself taken aback by the way she looked in that moment. Laying stretched out in the moonlight, golden hair fanned out and shining like a halo around her head. Her blue yukata was reflecting the light onto her skin, making her appear pale and almost ethereal. He'd never seen a woman look more beautiful than she did right then.

Their eyes met and he couldn't seem to look away from her. Reaching out he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and let his hand rest against her cheek for a moment. There was something about her that was drawing him in, like a magnetic force. Suddenly the distance between them was shrinking. Was she moving closer to him, or was that him moving closer to her? Either way their lips were soon just inches apart, and he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

He wasn't going to be as gentle as the last time, pressing his lips to hers firmly. For a moment he thought she was going to push him away, but instead she wound the fabric at his chest between her fingers and pulled him closer. He let his tongue out to lightly lick her lips, a silent plea to give him access to the rest of her mouth, and she complied without hesitation, pressing herself into him and letting her tongue out to dance with his.

The spark that he'd felt the first time he kissed her was indeed still there, but it was so much more than that. There was a feeling he couldn't put into words, at least not with her mouth and body against his anyway. It was definitely something he'd not felt in many years though, and he told himself he would be sure to figure it out later.

Without breaking away from her, he rolled his body so that was now laying over her, bracing his weight with his elbows as not to crush her. She'd responded by spreading her legs and wrapping them over his hips, so he could lay against her more comfortably, settled between her thighs. And when he wove his fingers into her hair and moved his kisses to her neck, she let out the sexiest whimper he'd ever heard.

He explored her mouth at a leisurely pace to start, and her small moans were encouraging him to continue. She was responding to his passion with equal fervor, one of her hands in his hair and the other clutching him against her as if her life depended on it. There was a haze building in the air around them, making him forget where they were, everything else had disappeared, his tunnel vision focused only on her.

Things started to escalate quickly, hands running over one another, breaths coming out in gasps and pants. She rolled them over so that she was now on top of him, straddling his lap, and attacked his neck with her mouth. He couldn't stop the growl that rose from the back of his throat, and within a few minutes he was ready to flip them back over and take her right then and there. He moved to do just that, but luckily she seemed to have more of her wits about her still.

"Kuchiki...can we...move this inside?" She gasped between kisses.

"Please...call me...Byakuya." He responded.

Wrapping an arm around her waist he picked them both up off of the ground, never breaking contact with her body, her legs winding tightly around him. He moved his hands down to her backside to support her weight as he hurriedly carried her into his private quarters, kissing and nibbling at her lips all the while. He gave no thought to anyone seeing them, as he didn't really care if they did, he wanted what he wanted and his family would just have to live with it.

His intentions had been to go straight to the bedroom, but in his haste he'd tripped over the top step on the porch and ended up stumbling. He caught himself without dropping her amazingly, landing on his knees just inside the threshold of his quarters. Standing back up and trying to continue to the intended destination, he fumbled once more, but this time it was her fault. She was pulling at his clothing and he was trying to do too many things at once, so he ended up crushing her back into the wall in the hallway.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you just now did I?" He questioned.

"Mmm...I'm fine...take this off." Her fingers making their way into his kosode, pulling at the fabric and baring his chest to her touch.

He didn't need to be told twice, but he needed to free his hands to do what she demanded. Pressing his hips forward he ground himself against her core, creating the leverage he needed to hold her there without them. As soon as the garment was removed her arms found their way around him, her fingers clinging and lightly scratching at his back, and the bedroom was forgotten for the moment.

In their current position, her chest and neck were perfectly accessible and he took advantage of it without a moment to waste. Her skin was soft and smooth under his lips, and he started to place little love bites along her collarbone and down to the valley of her breasts, licking and kissing the areas to soothe afterwards. With his hands now free to do as they pleased, the first order of business was to travel up her thighs and under the hem of her yukata.

"Bya...kuya…" She breathed out at the contact.

Hearing his name like that, so sultry and full of need, nearly had him coming undone right there...nearly. He wasn't about to let this end before it even truly began. Though the sounds of her panting and moaning were making it harder and harder to hold onto himself. Not to mention the way her hips began to undulate, slowly grinding herself against his hard and straining erection.

She knew that she should stop this, it was only going to end with her being left alone again. But Gods it felt so good...he felt so good. Forming the words was next to impossible, especially when he ground himself against her, letting her feel his excitement,and ran his hands up her legs. Her intentions were to stop and tell him they shouldn't go any further, but her body had plans of its own, her hips starting to move against him in a way that created wonderful friction. And when he moaned out her name in that deep, sexy voice of his, she completely lost all thought of stopping, chills running down her spine.

This was happening, consequences be damned...she would deal with the aftermath tomorrow. Right now though, she was going to let herself get lost in his kiss and his touch, because it was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. He held her like she was something precious to him, making her feel wanted in way that was more than physical. But he was by no means being gentle as if she would break, there was a firmness and confidence in the way he handled her.

She couldn't recall ever being so turned on before, and none of her clothes had even come off yet. Not that she was actually wearing much, but that wasn't the point. Most of the men she'd been with had talked a big game, but couldn't back it up when she gave them the chance to prove it, not that there had been many of them. But Byakuya hadn't said even one word about what he wanted to do to her, he was just doing it, and she was loving every second of it.

One of his hands found its way into her hair, pulling her head back against the wall, his eyes demanding she look at him. She was happy to comply, and then those long, lithe fingers of his other hand found their way between her legs, only to find she wasn't wearing underwear. The heat and lust that flared in his eyes at the discovery made her feel like she might melt under his gaze. And she gasped at the way he ran his fingers over her already slickened flesh.

"I see that you're ready for me...but I'm in no hurry." He whispered in her ear as he let a finger enter her, unresisted.

He started a slow and steady rhythm, eventually letting a second digit join the first, his gaze focused solely on her face as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. And then he stopped, leaving his fingers inside her, but no longer moving them. She couldn't stop the whiny sound that escaped her at this development, and she was sure her eyes were pleading with him to continue.

"My apologies. Could you undo the sash at my waist please? I am growing painfully hard. I feel I must relieve some of the pressure." He said quietly, his face twisting in what looked like pain.

"Oh, of course. Is that better?" She asked once she'd undone the sash and let his hakama drop to the floor.

"A little, thank you."

"How about now?" Her voice low and husky as she pushed his under garments down until they fell to his feet, and gripped the length of him.

The sound that escaped him was somewhere between a whine and a deep guttural groan. It was the hottest thing she'd ever heard, and the way his face twisted up in pleasure let her know just how much he liked it. It was her turn to make him feel like he was melting, so she started to stroke him, slow and steady with a firm grip.

"Uhhgggnn…Rangiku...It has been a very long time...since I have been...with a woman...I'm afraid...if you keep that up I'm gonna...I'll…" He attempted.

"You'll what?...You'll cum for me?" She whispered seductively.

"Oh Gods…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take the time necessary to get you back at attention...you were the one who said there was no hurry right?" Giving him a devious smile.

"So come on...continue what you were doing...and let me make you cum." Kissing him, and using her free hand to encourage the fingers still inside her to start moving again.

"Fine...if that is what you wish...but you will cum for me as well." His teeth grazing her neck as he added a third finger and began a much quicker pace.

Hearing those words come from his mouth combined with his ministrations had her feeling like she was on the edge of her release within seconds. Her legs were starting to shake and her stomach muscles began to clench, but she was determined not to stop her strokes, wanting to bring him over that edge with her. Despite this however, she ended up reaching her peak before him, her eyes going wide before rolling back in her head, his name falling from her lips and she rode out the waves of pleasure.

Going first had ended up working to her advantage though, as she was able to watch him come undone. His hips had begun pumping against the stroke of her hand and she started to give a gentle squeeze every few. His breaths became quick panting, and sexy little moans began to pass through his lips as he reached his limit.

"Fuck...Ran...giku…" He called as his seed spilled over, his eyes shut tight, and mouth hanging wide open.


	5. Chapter 5

He hadn't brought a woman to completion in the better part of a century, and watching as her orgasm washed over her made him realize how much he missed it. It had been just as long since he'd felt the rush of his own release, and he couldn't believe the feeling of calm and relaxation that came over him once he'd met his own end at her hands. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed foreplay, let alone sex.

He'd leaned his head on her shoulder for a minute to catch his breath, and she'd placed a hand at the back of it, running her fingers through his hair. He used the short break to untie the sash around her yukata and remove it from her body, baring all of her to his eyes. She flushed under his gaze, covering her chest with an arm out of instinct. Once he'd recovered though, he grabbed both of her hands and pinned her arms above her head, kissing her until his lungs screamed for air. The poor thing had no idea what she'd just unleashed, but she was about to find out. By the time he was done with her, she'd never think of anyone else, she would want only him.

Hooking his arms under her legs, he dropped to his knees, placing her legs over his shoulders and holding her at the waist. From this position, her sex was exactly where he wanted it...in front of his face and spread out like a feast before him. She tried to protest, but he cut her words off with a long, slow lick, collecting as much of her juices as he could. Her taste was wonderful...sweet, but not sickeningly so.

"Byakuya...please…" She called quietly, squirming as if she was trying to get away from him.

"What's the matter?" He asked, genuinely confused by her reaction.

"I just...no one's ever….you know...done that to me before...I feel awkward…" Her eyes unable to meet his, and cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"Are you telling me that Ichimaru seriously never did this to you?"

"No...he said he didn't like it...said it was...dirty…" Still avoiding eye contact with him.

He was taken aback by her reaction, and the words she had just said. He knew Ichimaru was a punk, but what a selfish bastard! She had loved the man, but from what he could gather, he'd never treated her right. Apparently not even in the privacy of their bedroom.

"He was a liar. It is not dirty. And I for one, enjoy it very much." He replied, waiting for her to look at him.

"If you truly wish for me to stop, I will. But I can promise you that if you allow me to continue, you will find it very enjoyable."

"I...I don't know…"

"Do you trust me Rangiku?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then let me show you what you've been missing. Trust me to show you something new." Looking into her eyes with a silent plea.

After a moment of contemplation, she hesitantly agreed. He instructed her to close her eyes and try to relax, to simply focus on the sensations and not worry about what it was that was actually happening. Then he went back to work.

Unfortunately, stopping the action like that, meant that he now needed to get her back into the mood. He needed to get her rivers flowing again, but he knew just how to do that. He may not have been with a woman in forever, but he still knew what to do to make sure she had a good time.

Using his fingers, he spread her nether lips and licked the entire length of her a few times before focusing his attentions on her clit. He started slow and soft, gradually building the pressure and speed until he could hear her breathing become heavy once again. He darted his tongue in and out of her entrance a few times, before pushing it inside her as far as it would reach, wiggling and licking for a bit before replacing it with two of his fingers. Pumping them slowly, he again focused the attentions of his tongue at the top of her sex. And once he felt her gasp and grab a handful of his hair, he knew he had her where he wanted her.

The volume of her cries grew as he brought her closer to the brink, her inner muscles flexing and squeezing his intruding digits. And when he used his lips to create suction over the little bundle of nerves, simultaneously teasing it with his tongue, she practically screamed out her release. But he didn't stop there, continuing to stimulate her, causing a second orgasm within seconds of the first, and this time she really did scream. He found that the sound had his member standing tall and ready again, much sooner than he anticipated, but then again she was making sexier noises than he'd anticipated as well.

"Fuck...that was amazing." She rasped out, still coming down from her release.

"I promised you that it would be enjoyable." A confident smirk across his mouth.

It was finally time to take the fun to the bedroom, there was no more stopping, no more detours. He stood, without changing her position, so that she was sitting on his shoulders, his face still planted between her legs and his tongue going back to work, licking her clean and getting her ready for the next round at the same time.

Of course he wouldn't be able to see where he was going like that, so he slowly lowered her backside until it was resting just above his waist. With her legs still draped over his arms, her knees over his elbows, her entrance was hovering a mere inch or two above his waiting erection. He was tempted to drop her down onto it, but it wasn't quite time for that...yet. She had nothing to hold onto except his shoulders, and she was clinging to him as if she was afraid of falling.

"Do not fear, I will not let you fall. Are you ready for me to take you to my bed?" Settling his hands at the spot where her ass and thighs met to steady her.

"I don't think I've ever been more ready for anything." She responded.

"Good. Then let us go." Turning and making his way down the hall.

Once they crossed the threshold of his room, she thought he was going to put her down, but instead he lowered her onto his pulsing member, entering her at a snail's pace until he was fully seated inside of her. With his hands firmly gripping her ass, using nothing but pure strength, he then lifted and pulled her back down several times as he made his way to the edge of the bed. She'd never been carried AND fucked at the same time, and she had to admit it was not only creative, but also one of the hottest things that she'd ever experienced.

He just stood there at the end of the bed, continuing to move her up and down on his shaft, hitting all the right spots and driving her mad. There was nothing she could do to control the pace,or what was happening and she was almost embarrassed to admit she liked it...she liked it a lot.

"Oh God...Byakuya...holy shit...please...please don't stop…" She begged.

He responded by putting more force and speed into his actions, his hips joining in, pounding into her almost desperately.

"I do not plan to stop until you've cum...all over this dick." Widening his stance for more stability.

That was flat out the hottest thing she'd ever heard him say and within a few more thrusts she came undone, her back arching and toes curling as she indeed came...all over him just as requested. He stopped his motions and gave her time to catch her breath, laying her down on the bed and standing on his knees, looking down at her spread out before him.

He let his eyes travel the length of her body, taking it all in and allowing her to look him over as well, with his erection standing proud and weeping. Once he'd had his fill of looking at her, he moved to position himself above her. After that last performance though, she wanted to return the favor, so she pushed him over onto his back and climbed on top of him.

Wasting no time she lined him up with her entrance and dropped down, taking him in to the hilt in one swift motion. He let out a pleasured groan, his hands gripping her thighs. Lacing her fingers through his, she put his arms over his head and pinned him under her. He looked both surprised and turned on at the same time, the prospect of her being in control clearly exciting him.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna take good care of you." She whispered.

"I am yours to do with as you please."

"You might wanna be careful saying things like that to a girl you hardly know." She replied with a wink.

"It's a risk I am willing to take...besides, I trust her with my life, so why not with my body?" A smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

She started to grind herself against him, rising and falling on him in a painfully slow rhythm. Using her whole body, she rocked her hips back and forth, side to side and in circles, still holding his arms down over his head. Her breasts were hanging tantalizingly in his face, but without his hands he was helpless to do anything about it. That was, until she felt his tongue on one of them. Opening her closed eyes, she looked down to see him craning his neck, attempting to reach her nipple so he could latch his mouth onto it.

"Do you want me to let you play with them?" Her voice low and seductive.

He nodded, an almost pleading look in his eyes.

"How badly? Tell me what you want to do." She was expecting him to not respond, or to shy away from her question.

"I want to squeeze them, to kiss and suck on them. I want to watch them bounce as you ride me. I wish to hold them as I take you from behind...and so much more." He replied, and now she was the one who was surprised.

Letting his arms go, she pulled him up off the bed so that he was sitting up and she was now straddling his lap. Hands on his shoulders, she used him for leverage to bounce herself on him, as hard as she could from that angle.

"Oh Gods...Rangiku...faster…." He choked out.

She complied with his request and felt him grip her breasts, one in each hand, leaning down to run his tongue over and around each of her nipples. A shock of electricity ran through her when he enveloped one between his lips and bit down, pulling on it with his teeth. Her body responded by squeezing him tight inside of her.

"Do you like the way I ride this dick? Is this how you want it?" She growled in his ear. He wasn't the only one who could talk dirty.

"Just like that...don't stop…" He groaned out.

She could feel him pulsing inside her as he got closer to his climax, her own not far off. The quiet grunts and sporadic movements of his hips let her know he was at the end, but she begged him to wait for her, wanting them to go over the edge together. In an effort to get her there he sucked a breast into his mouth and snaked a hand between them to play with her clit. That was all it took and her world shattered apart from the force of her orgasm, the sound of him reaching his own release the only thing she could recognize.

He fell back onto his back, and she fell forward to lean on his chest while they caught their breath. She'd thought that was the end of it, but she could still feel him, he was somehow still hard, even after all that. Mistakenly, she had assumed that since it had been so long for him, that the bedroom activities wouldn't last long. Color her pleasantly surprised.

Before she knew what was happening, he flipped them so that he was on top of her, his hips thrusting into her from above. She wasn't sure she could take much more, but dammit she would try. He grabbed her ankles and put them up on his collarbones, watching his member slide in and out of her.

"Touch yourself for me." He commanded.

She was so caught up in the heat of the moment that she didn't even feel shy about doing what he wanted. Letting a hand drift slowly down, over her breasts and down the flat expanse of her stomach, she finally reached the small bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. Starting out with light, small circles, gradually increasing the pressure and speed.

Watching him as he enjoyed the view of both her fingers playing with herself and his erection grinding into her, she felt like she was in a dream. Never had anyone done the things to her that he had done and was still doing. She'd never known she could be so loud in bed, but he had her all but screaming in pleasure, over and over again, the feeling more intense each time.

Seeing her touch herself at his command, without question or embarrassment had to be the sexiest thing he'd ever witnessed. Hisana would have never done something so "dirty", no matter how bad she wanted to please him. In that moment, he realized what that feeling she gave him, that he couldn't name, actually was, and it sent him into overdrive.

Without warning, he stopped abruptly and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. She looked back at him over her shoulder and wiggled her backside at him, a sly grin on her face. Giving her ass a firm slap, he re-entered her and pulled her up so that her back was pressed to his chest.

Letting his hips start moving again, his hands travelled over her body, stimulating her clit with one hand, twisting a nipple with the other and his mouth attacking her neck. The sounds escaping her were like music to his ears and he knew he was going to be at his limit soon, but he didn't want to stop yet, slowing the thrust of his hips to keep from finishing, even if just for a few more minutes.

Pushing her back onto all fours, he wound a hand into her hair at the scalp and pulled, causing her back to arch perfectly. She seemed to really enjoy it when he let himself get a little rough with her, so he put his other hand on her hip and let himself go, pounding into her like a madman. She was loudly enjoying every moment of it, her cries of pleasure so loud he was sure there wasn't a person in the manor who didn't know what was happening in his room that evening.

Just as he was hovering at the edge of his orgasm, hers crashed over her and her body squeezed him so tight he almost had to stop moving until she was finished. He came with a roar, quite literally, shortly after and collapsed next to her on the bed. Neither of them said anything, just laid there catching their breath and staring at the ceiling. And really, what was there to say after all that? It was clear that they were both more than sated.

Leaning over and kissing her, they crawled under the sheets, ready for some much needed rest. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close at they drifted off to sleep. He was going to have to tell her how he felt in the morning.

Waking in the middle of the night was not something unusual for him, but this time it wasn't because of a bad or unsettling dream. No, this time it was simply his body demanding he use the restroom. While stumbling back to bed in the dark, still half asleep, he stopped to take in the scene in front of him. There was a beautiful, naked woman in his bed...for the first time in 60 years or so.

It wasn't just any beautiful woman either, but one that he had secretly fantasized about since he was a teenager. The one and only Rangiku Matsumoto had given herself to him, several times, that evening. Just the thought was enough to reawaken certain parts of his anatomy, and he couldn't resist waking her up for a lazy, sleepy second round.

He slept like a baby the rest of the night, waking when the sun broke through his window. Reaching out , seeking her warmth he found the bed empty. The spot where she had been was cold, which meant she'd left sometime ago. Why would she leave without saying anything? Had he done something wrong?

She woke just as the sun was starting to climb it's way into the sky. As much as she wanted to stay in his bed and sleep away half the day, she knew that she needed to go home. They'd both had a lapse in judgement the night before, and while it had been the most amazing night of her life, it definitely had to be a one time thing. They could never have a relationship out in the open, and she wouldn't be someone's secret, no matter what.

Sitting on the edge of the bed and dressing herself, she watched him sleep for a few minutes. He looked so calm and at peace, as if everything was right in the world. It only made leaving without a word that much harder, but if she waited till morning and had to say goodbye, it would be more pain than she wanted to endure. Her heart was already going to be broken over this, why make it worse? So she snuck out before he had the chance to try and stop her, and went home to her own bed, where she cried herself to sleep wishing things were different.

Toshiro wasn't expecting her at work, so she stayed in bed all day, getting the rest she had promised him. Unfortunately, that left her far too much time to think about Byakuya and the events of the previous evening. Not only had he lit her whole body on fire, he'd let her in, he'd bared himself for only her to see. And now he was all she could think about, everytime she closed her eyes, she saw him. She didn't even want to imagine him being as sad and heartbroken as she was about leaving him.

She'd eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep and managed to get some real rest, only to be awaken by someone knocking on her door. Ignoring it didn't make it go away, in fact it only made it more persistent. There was only one person it could be, and she really didn't want to deal with it, but it seemed he wasn't going to just leave it be.

Opening the door she did her best to avoid eye contact with him, those gray orbs did things to her and she didn't want to be weak. In fact, she couldn't even say anything to him, she just stood there like an idiot.

"You left? Why did you leave?" He asked. She of course didn't answer.

"So you're just not going to talk to me is that it? Was it something I said? Something I did? I don't understand." He sounded so upset, it was breaking her resolve.

"No...it's not that...it's not your fault…" She said quietly.

"Then what is it? Why did you leave me like that? Without a word?"

"Just...come in. I'm sure you don't want people seeing you at my doorstep making a scene when you should be at work."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" His voice rising.

"You know what it means...just, come on. I'll make tea."

"I don't want tea, I want to know what you mean by that? I don't care if I'm making a scene, I want you to explain yourself."

"Byakuya, stop. Just come in already." She was getting frustrated with him.

"I will not. Tell me Rangiku…" He insisted.

"Fine! I left because I know it was a one night stand and I didn't wanna hear you say it ok?! I told myself I wouldn't be that girl, and I gave in to you last night...I hate myself for it ok?! Is that what you want to hear?! " She shouted, finally meeting his eyes.

The look of surprise, followed by hurt that she saw there caught her off guard.

"Is that what you think last night was? You wound me Rangiku Matsumoto."

"What? How was it not?"

"Do I seem like the kind of man who jumps into bed with any woman that will let me? You are the first since my wife...it was not a decision I made lightly."

"You know as well as I do that your family would flip if you brought home another commoner...I won't be your dirty little secret." He was making it hard to stay angry.

"My family has nothing to do with what happened last night. Keeping you a secret never even crossed my mind! In fact, I was looking forward to walking you home this morning, to kissing you goodbye...no matter who sees us. I thought last night was the start of something good, for both of us. Was I wrong? Do you not want to be with me too? " There were tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

She was floored, her jaw falling open. Was he serious?

"So...you wanna be with me? Really?"

"I would never have taken you to my bed if I didn't. Rangiku, when I kissed you in that cave, there was an obvious spark. But there was something else as well…I had thought originally that it was just because we thought we might die...but when I kissed you again last night, it was still there...it was stronger than the first time." Reaching a hand out and cupping the side of her face in his palm.

"This might sound crazy, but what I felt was complete. Something inside told me that you...you are the one that can fill the void I've had inside for so long. You make me feel whole again." Kissing her to make his point.

He watched the emotions make their way across her face as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She had really thought that the previous night was all she would get from him. He could understand why, but that didn't make it sting any less.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Byakuya. I didn't mean to hurt you...I guess I was so caught up in trying to protect myself that I didn't stop to think about how you might feel."

"It is of no consequence, just promise me that you'll never leave me without a word like that again." Pulling her against him and stroking her hair.

"Never...I'll never leave you. I promise." She whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

And she never did, she stayed by his side through everything that came their way.


End file.
